Warrior Spirit
by BookLizard
Summary: A little bit of what I think life might've been like for the brothers and their friends on Asgard before all the trouble started. Teen!Thor, Sif, and Loki.


**A/N:**** Teen!Thor one-shot, a little glimpse into what I think life might've been like on Asgard before the trouble started.**

Thor glances toward the source of the commotion on the training ground and sighs. The girl was back. Every so often, this maiden would attempt to sneak into the training arena, disguised, and join in the training sessions. She was always caught and thrown out, and presumably punished, but she still kept coming back. At the very least, it was a few minutes' entertainment every so often.

Thor halts his own sparring match to watch, smiling indulgently as the maid begins to struggle with the guards. When she lands a blow that is hard enough to make one of the large men stagger, though, his smile begins to slip away. She must be stronger than she looks, to land such a blow, and Thor moves closer, curious. He can see the glint in her eyes, and he recognizes the love of battle, the light that only comes to those who enjoy the thrill of battle, knows it because he feels it himself when he is giving a match everything he can.

"Stop!" Thor calls, raising his hand. "Release her."

"But…You Highness, she is disobeying-"

"I said halt, did I not? Are you disobeying a direct order from your prince?" Thor asks, drawing himself and standing firm, hands on his hips, though he must grow a few inches more before he can look the guard in the eye. "Father has told you he must obey me as you would him, has he not?" He feels Loki move up behind him, offering the silent support of another prince, and he glances back to give his brother a quick, grateful smile before turning back to the guard. "Now, release her. I wish to speak with her."

The guard hesitates for another moment before dragging the girl forward to stand in front of Thor and then letting her go, moving off a few paces.

"What is your name?" Thor asks the girl. She is silent, glaring at him, mouth set in a thin line. "I asked you a question. Answer, or I'll simply have you thrown out again."

She glares at him for another moment. "As you're only going to have me removed anyway, I don't think I want to answer you."

Behind Thor, Loki emits a snort of laughter. "Oh, I like her, Thor. She has spirit, standing up to you."

"Mmm. You're right. Exactly the sort of spirit some of our warriors seem to be lacking, wouldn't you say, brother?" Thor replies, half turning to face Loki.

"Oh, yes. Perhaps they could learn a thing or two from her."

"Wise words, Loki. I agree."

The maiden had been glancing back and forth between the two brothers during their short conversation, her glare gradually softening with a glint of hope. "What are you saying?"

"I think perhaps such spirit as yours will not go amiss on the training grounds, after all. At the very least, you are persistent. I think you will not be one to give up so easily, even when this proves to be a difficult endeavor. What say you, nameless maiden? Shall we give you a chance?"

She considers for a moment, and then holds out her hand. "Sif."

Thor smiles and shakes her hand. "Sif. Very well. Go to the smithy, tell him that he is to craft you a sword. Perhaps something lighter to begin with. He is to make it his priority to finish this as soon as possible. Tomorrow, you shall train with me."

Her eyes widen slightly, and she gulps before straightening her shoulders and taking a deep breath. "Yes, Your Highness. I'll do that right away. Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet," he replies. "Wait until the third or fourth day, then see how grateful you feel."

She grins. "Oh, I know. I can't wait."

"Good. Now, away with you. Get your weapons crafted, and be here on the morrow, early." Sif turns and races away, sprinting out of the training arena and leaving Thor shaking his head.

"Madwoman."

"If she says she can't wait to train with you, brother dear, she must be," Loki replies with a smile. "I know that pain well."

Thor laughs. "Yes, but you have other strengths, Loki. Perhaps not with the mace or the war hammer, but in other ways, you certainly have me outmatched. Your cunning far outstrips that of anyone else I know. I would not wish to fight you, were it to be a battle of wits or of magic." He puts a gently hand on his brother's shoulder, leading him back to where they had been sparring. "Come. Let us continue our match. Perhaps you might even win this time."

Loki ducks away, laughing, and Thor chases him all the way back to their training ring.

**A/N:**** I hope you liked it! Review? I'll love you forever. :D**


End file.
